Tendre faiblesse
by Never-Forget-Never-Forgive
Summary: Première Fic française sur Sweep. Je trippe! Histoire d'amour entre mes 2 personnages préférés. Très différentes, mais tellement jolies vues sous un certain point de vue... À vous de juger!


**Tendre faiblesse**

**À toutes mes lectrices habituelles : Il FAUT que vous lisiez cette série de romans! C'est trop… wow! Première, et sûrement dernière, Fic sur le sujet, une idée qui passe comme ça…**

**Alyce :**

Peu de gens peuvent affirmer vraiment connaître Selene Belltower. Même moi, quand je me dis que je sais réellement, je ne peux le croire complètement.

Aujourd'hui, elle a 40 ans, et elle œuvre pour le mal. On vient tout juste de découvrir qu'elle se sert de la magye noire, et plusieurs en sont surpris. Et moi… Eh bien, j'étais déçue, mais surtout très triste. Elle n'a rien de l'adolescente de 13 ans avec qui j'ai eu tant de plaisir. Elle avait soif de découvrir, d'apprendre. Son initiation, à 14 ans, l'a transformée, vieillit… On aurait pu croire qu'elle serait devenue plus sage, mais il n'en est rien.

Quand elle avait 13 ans, j'en avais 33. Je venais d'ouvrir la boutique à Red Kill, Magye Pratique, et ses parents et elle venaient de s'établir pas très loin. Elle était passée observer la vitrine une journée avant l'ouverture, et m'avait vue préparer des présentoirs pleins à craquer de vieux grimoires de toutes sortes. C'était émerveillé qu'elle me regardait travailler. La boutique ouvrait le lendemain, la porte était donc verrouillée. J'avais quand même fini par lui ouvrir la porte…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Selene :**

La jeune femme qui m'ouvrit la porte avait des airs maternels, malgré son âge peu avancé. Je me sentais immédiatement en confiance. Rien à voir avec les sorcières, amis de mes parents, qui passaient parfois par notre maison. Celle-ci respirait la tranquillité, la douceur et la confiance.

- Salut, ma puce. Je m'appelle Alyce. Et toi?

- Selene… Je viens d'emménager avec mes parents, à quelques rues d'ici.

- Ahhh bien sûr, les Belltower, m'a-t-elle répondu en fronçant les sourcils.

C'était toujours la réaction des gens en entendant parler de mes parents. Ils avaient peur, étaient méfiants. Après tout, les Woodbane inspiraient rarement confiance. Pourtant, je sentais qu'Alyce savait que j'étais différente. Je ne voulais pas devenir comme mes parents. Jamais. Je devais regarder leurs rituels, mais je trouverai bien quelqu'un d'autre pour faire mon initiation.

- Tu as quel âge?

- 12 ans. Et vous?

J'étais déjà bien directe pour mon âge, mais c'était un fait que j'assumais parfaitement.

Alyce éclata d'un rire chaud et grave, et me répondit en me guidant dans la boutique.

- J'ai 32 ans, figure-toi, petite curieuse. Tu veux visiter?

J'avais dit oui.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Alyce :**

La petite curieuse s'était révélée être très mature pour son âge, et j'ai honte de le dire, mais aussi très… trop, séductrice. Maintenant, à 13 ans, elle s'habillait comme une vraie sorcière en devenir. De longues jupes, des corsages serrés, des bijoux médiévaux… Selene coiffait ses longs cheveux sobrement, mais l'impression était toujours la même. Elle était forte, puissante… et tellement seule. Jamais appréciée à sa juste valeur dans sa famille, ni dans ses relations.

Par un soir de novembre particulièrement froid, elle arriva en pleurs à la boutique…

- Selene!, j'ai crié en ouvrant la porte. Que fais-tu ici par un temps pareil! Entre, tu vas geler!

Elle s'est effondrée dans mes bras, et s'est ouverte à moi. J'ai sentie sa détresse profonde, et la cause de cette dernière. J'ai refermé la porte en soupirant, et je l'ai fais monter dans mon appartement, au deuxième.

Elle s'est assise, déprimée, sur le divan d'un vieux rose. Je lui ai apporté une tasse de thé, qui l'a apaisée. Selene a ensuite pu me dire par elle-même ce qui lui arrivait…

- C'est mon anniversaire dans 3 mois, et mes parents parlent déjà de mon initiation… Ils veulent la faire eux-mêmes, mais Alyce! Je ne veux pas être comme eux!

La pauvre enfant a déposé sa tasse sur la table basse, et s'est appuyée contre ma poitrine. Je caressais ses cheveux, chantais un chant ancien pour la calmer. Sa respiration s'est régularisée, sa main est venue se glisser sur ma cuisse légèrement.

- Alyce?, elle a murmuré en un souffle.

- Oui, ma puce?

- Tu voudrais bien la faire?

Je suis restée muette un moment. Elle me demandait de faire son initiation, qui avait beaucoup de conditions. De plus, je n'étais pas une sorcière assez puissante. Par contre, mon calme pourrait l'aider à ne pas prendre le mauvais chemin quand le temps viendrait.

- Pourquoi pas?, j'ai répondu pensivement. Selene, tu es encore vierge?

Elle a sursauté contre moi, et a grommelé un « oui » tout bête et honteux.

- Tu sais que tu ne dois pas l'être pour l'initiation? Ne me demande pas pourquoi, mais il en est ainsi pour toutes les jeunes filles. Te connaissant, tu sauras trouver le bon, et il ne pourra pas te dire non.

- Et ça aussi, tu voudrais bien le faire?

Je suis restée bouche-bée. Elle a levé les yeux vers moi, ses magnifiques yeux d'or, et a appuyé son menton entre mes seins.

- S'il te plait…, elle m'a supplié en embrassant mon décolleté sensuellement.

Espèce de petite séductrice… Comment ose t-elle… Oh!

Elle m'a couché sous elle, sur le divan, et a commencé à m'embrasser avec fougue. J'étais peut-être moins puissante qu'elle, mais tout de même plus forte… J'ai serré ses hanches entre mes cuisses, l'empêchant de bouger, et j'ai pris son visage dans mes mains pour qu'elle me regarde.

- Très bien, Miss la dominatrice. Mais tu me laisses mener.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Selene :**

Je n'avais pas revu Alyce depuis longtemps. Trop longtemps. J'avais maintenant 35 ans, et selon mes calculs, elle en avait 55. J'avais un fils, Cal, de 12 ans, et j'avais décidé de revenir m'installer dans la région. Quand j'étais jeune, mes parents m'avaient amené loin d'Alyce, pour l'empêcher de faire mon initiation. J'avais pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps, car je l'aimais…

Sa voiture est garée devant la boutique, et je la vois sortir en verrouillant la vieille porte de bois. Je me glisse derrière le siège du conducteur, dans sa propre voiture, et j'attends qu'elle démarre et qu'elle soit sur une route bien déserte avant de me manifester.

- Alyce?, je questionne en posant ma main sur son épaule douce.

- SELENE!, elle crie en raidissant ses bras contre le volant. Oh mais c'est pas vrai!

Elle arrête sa vieille voiture sur le côté du chemin, et elle en sort avec empressement. Je bondis en dehors également, et je la suis en posant une main sur sa hanche, en la retournant vers moi.

- 22 ans…, je chuchote en relevant son visage rond vers moi. 22 ans sans te voir, sans pouvoir te toucher…

Je me penche pour l'embrasser, mais elle recule, effrayée.

- Va t-en… Je suis vieille, tu es jeune et tu mérites mieux. Pars, avant de me faire souffrir.

Elle marche résolument vers sa voiture, essuie ses larmes du revers de sa main.

- Alyce…, je gémis en la suivant. Arrête. Tu es toujours aussi jolie, aussi parfaite, aussi douce… Aussi attirante…

Ses cheveux blonds pâles sont maintenant blancs, et ramassés en un haut chignon négligé. Sa lui va encore mieux. Je suis plus grande qu'elle, à présent.

- Je t'en pris, va t-en tout de suite! Ne t'installe pas par ici! Tu n'as plus ta place, tu…

- Alyce…, je supplie en regardant ses épaules trembler. Tais-toi et fais-moi l'amour…

La femme pousse un soupir, et se retourne pour me regarder. Elle passe une main sur mon visage, repousse la mèche de cheveux noire qui me tombait devant les yeux. Elle ne parle pas, je l'en sens bien incapable. Trop difficile. Je ferme mes yeux sous la douce caresse, je la sens qui m'appuie contre la voiture en passant une main derrière mon dos. Elle flatte le bas de mon dos, sous mon chemisier orangé. Je gémis doucement, ses mains m'ont tellement manquées!

C'est le printemps, et l'air frais me fait frissonner. Alyce le sent sur ma peau, et elle ouvre la portière arrière, me pousse à l'intérieur en me suivant. Elle referme la portière, et descend les sièges arrière, qui forment comme un grand lit.

- Toujours pratique, quand tu t'embarres en dehors de ta propre maison, elle rit nerveusement.

Elle appuie son dos contre la fenêtre du fond, verrouille les portes grâce à sa magie. Elle m'ouvre grand les bras, et je viens me blottir contre elle. Alyce me cajole, me réconforte.

- Comme tu as pu me manquer, elle me chuchote en embrassant ma nuque dégagée. Ma pauvre amour… Comme ton initiation a du être souffrante… Comment ils ont réagis en voyant que tu n'étais plus vierge?

Je ricane contre son épaule, et je caresse son cou de mes longs cils.

- Ils ont paniqués. J'étais bien heureuse de ne plus l'avoir, parce que mon prétendant était un gros dégoûtant. Pas comme toi…, je chuchote en baisant la ligne de sa mâchoire.

Ma main se glisse sous son ample chemise violette, frôle la courbe de ses hanches. Elle remonte sur son petit ventre, se perd entre ses seins.

- Selene…, elle gémit en fermant les yeux. On… on ne devrait pas… Tu as un enfant… Je suis… Oh!, elle crie quand je commence à déboutonner sa chemise pour embrasser son décolleté encore ferme et appétissant.

Je caresse ses épaules de mes mains en retirant sa chemise, la faisant passer par l'arrière de son dos. Mon doigt suit le contour de ses lèvres pulpeuses, elle le mordille et me sourit. Puis, j'oublie tout le reste et je l'embrasse avec passion. Je l'embrasse pour lui montrer comme elle m'a manquée, comme j'aurai aimé passer ma vie avec elle. Elle répond à mon baiser, surprise par cette ardeur, et glisse ses mains dans mes longs cheveux noirs en enroulant ses bras dans mon cou.

Alyce m'aide à enlever mon chemisier, mon débardeur, et finalement mon soutien gorge de dentelle noire.

- Je vais devoir m'y habituer, murmure la femme en caressant la courbe de mes seins beaucoup plus gros qu'elle ne les a connus. Mais je crois que se sera assez facile, elle ricane en baisant mon front.

Je passe timidement ma main droite contre son sein encore recouvert du sous vêtement d'un vert forêt, qui fait ressortir sa peau couleur crème. Elle pousse un soupir en fermant les yeux.

- Alyce… N'aie pas peur… C'est moi. Je t'aime, tu le sais…

- Selene… Je n'ai _vraiment_ plus 30 ans…

- Et je n'ai pas non plus 13 ans, et pourtant je suis presque toute nue devant toi… Je te rappelle que plus jeune, c'était moi qui était gênée de me montrer nue devant toi… Mais tu m'as rassurée, et je t'assure que je veux faire pareille…

J'embrasse délicatement Alyce en glissant mes mains dans son dos, pour détacher le soutien gorge. Je le balance à l'avant de la voiture, et j'enfouie mon visage entre ses seins, en descendant sa longue jupe au sol.

Je presse ma poitrine contre la sienne, me couche sur elle. Elle se débat gentiment avec la fermeture Éclair de mon jeans moulant, et finit par se tanner en les laissant choir sur le plancher de la voiture. Nous retirons nos chaussures et nos chaussettes en souriant devant la situation. Elle glisse un doigt expert sous l'élastique de ma culotte, qui rejoint le jeans. Sa respiration s'accélère quand je fais de même avec la sienne, et que j'appuie mon sexe contre le sien. Un petit fourmillement nous parcours, la fait relever ses yeux bleu-lavande pour rencontrer le doré des miens.

- Tu es encore plus jolie que dans mes souvenirs, je lui murmure en détachant son chignon pour étendre ses longs cheveux autour d'elle.

- Arrête tes flatteries, et embrasse-moi, elle ricane en tendant les mains pour attraper mon visage.

On s'embrasse longuement, rien d'autre. Une heure passe, je ne la vois même pas. Une voiture qui roule à toute vitesse nous dépasse et nous sursautons.

- Il est tard…, constate Alyce en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure de désarroi. À qu'elle heure tu dois rentrer chez toi?, me demande t-elle en esquissant un mouvement pour se relever.

- Demain soir, je grogne félinement en la recouchant sous moi.

- Hum ma puce?, elle questionne en posant ses lèvres contre ma tempe.

- Oui?

- Tu n'as pas plutôt envie que je prenne soin de toi?, elle demande en prenant ma main dans la sienne, l'autre occupée à flatter mon dos.

- Non, je réponds en caressant la paume de sa main. Quand j'étais jeune, c'était toujours toi qui faisais tout. Pas ce soir. En plus, tu n'as pas encore goûté à mes nouvelles connaissances, je murmure sensuellement à son oreille en effleurant l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

- Oh, Madame a gagné de l'assurance, me taquine Alyce en m'embrassant, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Je t'assure, je dis d'un ton presque fâché.

- Alors montre-moi, elle me répond en guidant ma main contre son sein gauche.

J'ai toujours eu de l'assurance à revendre, mais avec Alyce, je deviens presque faible. Mes mouvements sont hésitants au début, mais je me détends quand elle me sourit gentiment.

J'apporte ma bouche contre son mamelon d'un violet foncé, fait tournoyer ma langue autour lentement, je le mordille un petit peu. Alyce respire plus fort, je fais glisser ma main entre ses cuisses pour caresser son sexe. Son corps réagit brusquement, se colle contre le mien avec force. Je ne bouge plus, j'attends sa réaction, j'entends sa respiration.

Elle se couche à mes côtés, entremêle ses jambes avec les miennes, sa bouche contre mon cou. Ma main commence un mouvement de friction à l'intérieure de sa cuisse, m'approche de son sexe. Il est humide, palpe contre ma main, je sens son cœur qui bat dans ce dernier. Mes trois doigts pénètrent en elle très, très lentement. Je la fais attendre, ne bouge presque pas. Je me décide à commencer un mouvement, pendant qu'elle grogne de cette façon si féline, si naturelle, qui lui est propre. Elle appuie ses mains sur ma poitrine, sa tête repose dans le creux de ma clavicule. Mon mouvement se fait plus insistant, mais toujours aussi doux. Avec Alyce, c'est toujours la douceur qui mène une relation sexuelle.

Puis, son ventre se contracte, sa langue pointe un peu entre ses lèvres pulpeuses. Elle est sur le point de venir, je le sais, je le sens. De ma main gauche, je la colle contre moi en caressant son dos, et de la droite, je continue mon mouvement un peu plus durement. Ses liquides coulent sur ma main pendant qu'elle pousse son seul vrai cri, celui qui vient tout juste après l'orgasme…

- Oh ma puce!, souffle Alyce en se collant complètement contre mon corps. Le sien est chaud, agréable.

Je porte mes doigts mouillés à ma bouche, les lèches avec délectation. Alyce me regarde, purement dégoûtée.

- Yach, Selene! Arrête, c'est écœurant!

- Pas du tout, tu veux goûter?, je demande en riant.

Elle éclate de rire en s'approchant pour m'embrasser. Alyce me fait l'amour avec toute la douceur de ma première fois, avec ses connaissances illimitées. Je m'étonne toujours de son aplomb et de sa délicatesse combinés. Je me laisse porter par la vague sensuelle de son amour, n'éprouve aucune honte à pleurer de joie de la retrouver par la suite. Je me couche dos à elle à la toute fin, et elle se lève pour aller à l'avant de sa voiture.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?, je demande en m'étirant sur le siège arrière.

- Je cherche de quoi nous réchauffer. Tu as envie qu'on dorme ici?

- Oh oui! Je suis si bien avec toi…

Alyce revient en arrière, parée d'une grosse couverture de laine douce, et d'un petit châle qu'elle portait tout à l'heure. Elle étend le châle sur les sièges arrières, puis me fait signe de me coucher à ses côtés. On s'enroule dans la lourde couverture, je suis toujours dos à elle. Une douleur sourde commence à s'insinuer dans mon ventre, et avant même que je ne parle, mon amante cajole mon ventre de sa main chaude et douce.

- Tu t'en souviens?, je chuchote, émue.

- Bien sûr, ma puce. Comment oublier! Pauvre enfant, tu avais de ces maux de ventre! Juste après notre première relation, tu as eu des crampes impossibles. J'ai toujours cru que c'était de ma faute, que je te faisais mal…

- Tu es folle? C'est avec toi que j'ai le moins mal… C'est avec toi que je jouis le plus, Alyce.

Elle embrasse mon cou, continue de frotter mon ventre.

- Tu en as eu beaucoup, de prétendants?

- Oui, je murmure, rouge de honte. Beaucoup trop, mais une seule prétendante, et un seul vrai amour… Et toi?

- Personne, elle rit en étouffant son rire dans mes cheveux.

- PARDON? 22 ans sans…?, je questionne en pointant son sexe.

- Je m'en occupais seule, et je pensais à toi…

- Oh Alyce…

Je tourne ma tête vers elle, je vois des larmes qui coulent de ses yeux. Je les aspire avec douceur, les sèches.

- Je suis ici. Je vais m'installer, et on va pouvoir s'aimer… On va se créer un cercle avec les sorcières de la région…

Elle me sourit, s'endort contre mon épaule en continuant de caresser mon ventre…

**Alyce :**

5 ans sont passés. Nous sommes chez elle, réunis pour Starlocket, notre cercle. Elle vient tout juste de nous annoncer son passage du côté obscur, elle espère nous voir la rejoindre. Je la regarde sans comprendre, les yeux pleins d'eau. L'assemblée est encore là, quelques personnes l'ont rejoins. Elle s'approche de moi, glisse sa main dans mon cou.

- Alyce… Vient avec moi…

Je fais non de la tête, relève mes yeux vers elle. Elle m'embrasse avec force, presque enragée. Elle quitte la maison, comme ça, avec son fils et son strict minimum. Je m'effondre sur le sol, David me caresse le dos en me laissant pleurer. Il comprend ma douleur, mais il ne sait pas ce que c'est de perdre celle avec qui on a été si bien pendant des années…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Alyce :**

Selene est partie en mai, nous sommes maintenant en novembre. Son nom est bel est bien disparu de tout les esprits. On à tous voulu oublier cette femme qui nous a fait souffrir, à différents niveaux. À cause d'elle, nous avons perdus familles et amis. Elle a envoyé la vague sombre sur nos proches, les a tués pour la plupart. Ma famille n'a pas été touchée, mes amis non plus. Je lui en suis reconnaissante, même si je lui en veux pour 1000 autres raisons inimaginables.

Il était minuit, je regardais les comptes de la boutique. Je m'étais endettée dernièrement, et je cherchais le moyen de m'en sortir…

Je soupire en reposant mes lunettes sur le comptoir, et en fermant le livre d'un coup sec. J'observe mes mains, moins vieilles que hier. J'ai effectué un sort qui a eu l'effet secondaire de me faire paraître plus jeune. J'avais 60 ans, et j'avais pourtant l'aire d'en avoir encore 50.

Le vent souffle fort dehors, et je me lève de mon banc en métal pour fermer les stores du magasin. Je reviens au comptoir, et la porte que je viens de verrouillée s'ouvre grande. Je suis de dos, mais je peux entendre les talons hauts qui claquent sur le parquet.

Je me retourne brusquement. Selene se tient à 10 mètres de moi, et elle me fixe.

- Selene, je la salue froidement d'un signe de tête réservé.

- Alyce!, elle s'écrie en souriant.

- Tu es venue pour quoi cette fois? Encore besoin de quelqu'un pour te faire l'amour? Va voir ailleurs!, je lui hurle en pointant la porte.

- Alyce ce n'est pas…, elle commence en reculant contre la bibliothèque parce que je m'approche d'elle d'un air enragé.

- Ahhh d'accord! La nouvelle Selene ne dit plus « faire l'amour » ? Elle doit plutôt dire « baiser » Vulgaire comme tu es devenue, ça ne m'étonne pas le moindrement, je crache en m'approchant encore.

Elle est accotée sur la bibliothèque, je plaque mes mains sur mes hanches furieusement.

- C'est ça que tu veux, Selene?, je demande en arrachant les boutons de son chemisier en l'ouvrant rageusement. Tu veux de la violence, du sexe « hard »? C'est ça qu'il faut faire pour que tu restes?, je questionne, les larmes aux yeux.

- Alyce…, elle dit en essayant de caresser ma joue.

- NON! N'essaie même pas! Elle est où la Selene de 13 ans qui avait peur de blesser les gens en étant trop directe? Elle est où la petite fille qui est venue pleurer dans mes bras? Elle est où, cette jeune femme à qui je faisais l'amour et qui m'aimait? ELLE EST OÙ?, je lui hurle, pendant que les larmes envahissent mes joues.

- Elle est toujours là, mais elle se cache… Elle a appris que le monde est dur, et que la seule façon de ne pas en souffrir, c'est d'être plus dure que lui, elle me répond calmement en regardant par la fenêtre. Mais la Selene d'avant a réalisée qu'elle était une nuisance pour la société. Je vais arrêter de nuire, Alyce. Je suis venue te voir pour ça. Je vais arrêter de faire souffrir les gens.

Selene me regarde, puis ferme les yeux un instant. Elle semble souffrir, et elle avale un sanglot en reportant ses yeux sur moi.

- Tu vois? Je ne mens pas, ça commence. Je devrais y aller…

Elle se dégage de moi, titube jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Je m'inquiète, pose une main sur son épaule.

- Qu'est-ce qui commence?, je questionne en rapprochant son visage du mien.

Je peux voir la souffrance au fond de ses yeux doré, les larmes qui se retiennent de couler.

- J'ai avalé beaucoup, beaucoup de pilules, Alyce, elle me déclare la voix tremblante. Il y a 2 heures environ. Ça ne sera pas long. Je ne ferai plus souffrir les gens… Je ne…

Elle s'effondre contre moi, faible et la poitrine haletante. Je panique, et je la porte jusqu'en haut, à mon appartement. Je prépare rapidement une tisane de purification, et je la lui fais boire le plus rapidement possible. Je la traine jusqu'à la salle de bain, où la tisane fait enfin son effet. Elle vomit tout ce que son corps contient, je lui tiens les cheveux en attendant. Après 15 minutes, elle se couche sur le marbre froid, plus rien dans le ventre.

Je me relève, lui tend une main dédaigneusement. Ce qu'elle a fait me dégoûte, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de la prendre en pitié. Mon ancienne amante a toujours été une femme forte, et de la voir à son plus bas est étonnant. Elle attrape ma main, se relève avec difficulté.

- Déshabille-toi. Prend une douche et pars si tu en as la force. Sinon, prends mon lit je dormirai sur le divan, je lui annonce, froide et distante.

Je lui lance une serviette et je claque la porte en entendant son sanglot. J'entends l'eau qui commence à couler, et mes larmes suivent. La pauvre femme est à terre, et marche sur son orgueil pour avoir un peu d'amour, un peu de réconfort. Et moi, là dedans, je la repousse, je lui hurle dessus. C'est peut-être moi qui suis trop gentille. Je ne sais pas. Mais j'arrête de me poser des questions et j'entre dans la salle de bain, déjà embuée.

Je retire mes vêtements et les laisse au sol, m'observe un petit moment dans le miroir qui commence à devenir plein de buée. Je ne fais vraiment pas mes 60 ans, je constate satisfaite. Je me glisse dans la douche en ouvrant le rideau de tissu, et j'observe Selene, assise sur le sol de la douche, les yeux fermés, la bouche tremblante de sanglots. Je lui tends mes mains, et je lave patiemment son corps faible avec un pain de savon. Je passe respectueusement le savon entre ses seins.

- Alyce, elle me chuchote. Touche-moi avec tes mains…

Je frotte mes mains contre le savon, le dépose sur une étagère. Je caresse ses seins, plante mes yeux dans les siens. Elle gémit légèrement, appuie son front contre le mien. Je continue de laver son corps faible, puis je passe à ses cheveux noirs en y versant un peu de mon shampoing. Je les savonne, les frotte avec respect. Je les rince ensuite, et éteint l'eau en la faisant sortir de la douche.

J'essuie son corps avec une chaude serviette blanche, sèche ses cheveux avec le séchoir en les brossant. Elle sent chaud et parfumée, je la conduis dans ma chambre. Je revêtis une grosse robe de chambre, et elle s'assoit sur le lit.

- Alyce?

- Hum?

- Pourquoi tu caches ton corps?

Mon dos, pas encore caché par la robe de chambre, se raidit.

- Parce qu'il me fait honte, ma puce. Tu euh… tu as envie de quelque chose? À manger, peut-être?

- Ne change pas de sujet, tu sais très bien que mon corps rejetterait tout. Alyce…

Je me retourne vers elle, m'approche du lit. Elle place ses mains sur les pans de ma robe de chambre. Selene retire le cordon, écarte les pans. Elle pose sa tête contre mon ventre, soupire d'aise. Je caresse ses cheveux, retiens sa tête. Je ressens l'état de déprime profond dans lequel elle se maintient depuis un moment déjà, et j'essaie de le faire passer en traçant des sigils de paix et d'apaisement sur sa nuque. Aussitôt, elle se détend contre moi. Je laisse tomber la robe de chambre au sol, la pousse sur le lit doucement. J'ouvre les couvertures, elle s'y glisse en baillant comme un chat.

- Bonne nuit, ma puce, je lui chuchote en me retournant vers la porte.

- Alyce… Reste avec moi… J'ai mal au ventre…

La petite Selene est revenue. Je me colle face à elle, je dépose ma main chaude sur son ventre. Je le caresse délicatement, et je l'embrasse. Mes runes doivent marcher, car les lèvres de ma maîtresse deviennent plus lourdes, plus molles. Je me sépare en riant, rapproche son corps du mien en collant ma poitrine contre la sienne.

- Je t'aime, sa voix endormie grogne à mon oreille pendant que son corps s'affaisse.

**Bon bin la fin! J'ai finis, c'était… un fantasme de l'écrire! Waaah…**

**AB xxx :)**


End file.
